5th Connecticut Infantry Regiment
The 5th Connecticut Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 5th Connecticut Infantry was organized at Hartford, Connecticut and mustered in for a three-year enlistment on July 26, 1861 under the command of Colonel Orris Sanford Ferry. The regiment was attached to George H. Thomas' Brigade, Banks' Division, to October 1861. Gordon's Brigade, Banks' Division, Army of the Potomac, to March 1862. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, Banks' V Corps, and Department of the Shenandoah to June 1862. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, II Corps, Army of Virginia, to September 1862. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, XII Corps, Army of the Potomac and Army of the Cumberland to April 1864. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XX Corps, Army of the Cumberland, April 1864. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, XX Corps to June 1865. 2nd Brigade, Bartlett's Division, XXII Corps, Department of Washington to July 1865. The 5th Connecticut Infantry mustered out of service July 19, 1865. Detailed service Left Connecticut for Baltimore, Md., July 29, then moved to Harpers Ferry, W.Va., July 30, and duty there until August 16. Guard and outpost duty on the Upper Potomac until February 1862. Operations near Edward's Ferry October 20–24, 1861. Operations about Dams Nos. 4 and 5 December 17–20. Advance on Winchester March 1–12, 1862. Near Winchester March 5. Occupation of Winchester March 12. Ordered to Manassas, Va., March 18, returning to Winchester March 19. Pursuit of Jackson March 24-April 27. Columbia Furnace April 17. At Strasburg till May 20. Retreat to Winchester May 20–25. Action at Front Royal May 23. Middletown May 24. Battle of Winchester May 24–25. Retreat to Martinsburg and Williamsport May 25-June 6. At Williamsport until June 10. Moved to Front Royal June 10–18. Reconnaissance to Luray June 29–30. Moved to Warrenton, Gordonsville, and Culpeper, July. Reconnaissance to Raccoon Ford July 28 (Company I). Pope's Campaign in Northern Virginia August 6-September 2. Battle of Cedar Mountain August 9. Battle of Bull Run August 29–30. Moved to Washington, D.C., then to Frederick, Md., September 2–12. Duty at Frederick until December 10. March to Fairfax Station December 10–14, and duty there until January 19, 1863. Moved to Stafford Court House January 19–23, and duty there until April 27. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6. Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–5. Gettysburg Campaign June 11-July 24. Battle of Gettysburg July 1–3. Funkstown, Md., July 12. Snicker's Gap, Va., July 21. Near Raccoon Ford, Va. until September 24. March to Brandy Station, then to Bealeton and movement to Stevenson, Ala., September 24-October 3. Guard duty along Nashville and Chattanooga Railroad at Cowan and Cumberland Tunnel until April 1864. Atlanta Campaign May to September. Demonstration on Rocky Faced Ridge May 8–11. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Cassville May 19. New Hope Church May 25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church, and Allatoona Hills May 26-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Pine Mountain June 11–14. Lost Mountain June 15–17. Gilgal or Golgotha Church June 15. Muddy Creek June 17. Noyes Creek June 19. Kolb's Farm June 22. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Ruff's Station, Smyrna Camp Ground July 4. Chattahoochee River July 5–17. Peachtree Creek July 19–20. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Allatoona August 16. Operations at Chattahoochee River Bridge August 26-September 2. Occupation of Atlanta September 2-November 15. March to the Sea November 15-December 10. Montieth Swamp December 9. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Carolinas Campaign January–April 1865. Thompson's Creek, near Chesterfield, S.C., March 2. Near Cheraw March 3. Averysboro, N.C., March 16. Battle of Bentonville March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 24. Advance on Raleigh April 9–13. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29-May 20. Grand Review of the Armies May 24. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 193 men during service; 6 officers and 104 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 82 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Orris Sanford Ferry * Colonel George D. Chapman * Colonel Warren W. Packer See also * Connecticut in the American Civil War * List of Connecticut Civil War units References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Marvin, Edwin E. The Fifth Regiment, Connecticut Volunteers: A History Compiled from Diaries and Official Reports (Hartford, CT: Press of Wiley, Waterman & Eaton), 1889. ;Attribution * External links * National and regimental flags of the 5th Connecticut Infantry * 5th Connecticut Infantry monument at Gettysburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Connecticut Civil War regiments